Why Us?
by Ulxx
Summary: The gang decide to go to the Gorilla Cub one night. They should all have known not to mix alcohol, Jade and Tori. Jori. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: let's not pretend guys, there is no possible way, that I own Victorious.

Prologue

Jade really hated Tori. She hated her for always being so fucking happy, for always getting what she wanted and who she wanted, for being so damn beautiful. But most of all she hated her for making her feel this way.  
That day was suppose to be just another normal Friday. After school the gang decided to go to The Gorilla Club. It wasn't dark outside yet, since it was the beginning of summer. Trina had somehow managed to come with them. No one knew how. Since she was eighteen she was able to get them all drinks. And everyone knew that Jade Tori and drinks don't mix well together. But they did it anyways, thinking what could possibly happen. They should have known better. They should have known, that Jade always has at least one pair of scissors with her. They should have known, that Trina would leave them without a ride to go to a party. They should have known not to mess with karma, because it always comes right back to bite you in the ass.

A/N: Do you guys want me to continue? Do you hate it? Love it? Please let me now and I will try my best to please your crazy wishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you could see me you would now, that I don't look like someone who owns this awesome show.  
A/N: I'm so sorry guys in my country the legal drinking age is 18. Just think of it like that.

Chapter 1  
It was a normal Friday. School was boring, Jade was being a beach, Tori was annoying, Robbie was Robbie, Rex was a pervert, Beck was chilled out, cat was hyperactive and Andre was excited.  
"We should all go to the Gorilla Club tonight." Andre was practically jumping on his chair. He has been wanting to go there for weeks, but everyone always had something to do on Fridays.  
"Yay I love the Gorilla Club. There is the angry rabbit there who lets me ride him."  
"Why would I want to go anywhere with you losers?"  
"Come on Jade it'll be fun, you can beat up the gorilla again." Beck was trying to convince Jade again. It usually didn't work, but Jade seemed to be in a good mood that particular day so she just threw her hands in the air in surrender. Tori had liked the club ever since she beat up the gorilla.  
"I would love to go"  
Jade made a face at her. "And now my night is ruined."  
Tori decided that it was best to ignore Jade a this point, so she showed no signs of hearing her. That made Jade even madder and she felt down her boot for her scissors. But before she could make a threat the bell rung and everyone scattered to their classes. They all had Silkowitzes class next and they were walking towards the classroom, when Jade pulled Tori aside.  
"Why are you ignoring me? Not that I care, but still no one ignores me." Tori doesn't even register the question, because Jade is pinning her against a wall and the moment is becoming too much like one of her most precious dreams.  
"I asked you a question Vega" Jade was losing the little patience she had. "I'm not ignoring you Jade, I have just decided to ignore the insults you throw at me."  
"Whatever Vega. And once again you are making me late for class congratulations." Jade let go of Tori and walked into the classroom not even looking at Slkowitz.  
The rest of the day went on pretty uneventful. After school they each went home to change. They decided to have a sleepover at Jade's house since her parents were not home once again. At the entrance of the club they saw Trina waiting for them.  
"What took you guys so long. I thought we were suppose to meet here at nine."  
"No one invited you older Vega, so don't even try to blame us for anything. And if you have to blame somebody, blame your sister." Everyone thought the same about the first part although none of them understood how it was Tori's fault. Tori wanted to defend herself, but she figured it was pointless, so she just started walking down the steps. After thy all signed the contracts Cat immediately went to the bunny.  
"Yay! I knew you would wait for me. My brother once said he would wait for me, but than he crashed into a tree, so I had to go home alone." At that everybody just shook their heads. That was just such a Cat thing to say. Jade heavily exhaled. Why did she come here anyways? All night she will get to see Beck pine after Tori.  
Tori saw Jade glaring at her. Again. What dis she do to her now, was she dressed in too light colors or something? And than she saw Beck staring at her. Of course. How was this her fault? Does Jade not get that Tori is not interested in Beck? Apparently not.  
"Jade can I talk to you for a second?" Tori grabbed Jades hand and dragged her into a corner. She didn't know why she always wanted to touch jade. It's not like she was a guy or something.  
"To what do I owe this displeasure Vega?"  
"Look Jade that is not my fault. I never said anything to make him think I like him."  
"No one does Vega, he is gorgeous everyone likes him"  
"Well I don't" Jade got her evil smirk.  
"Prove it" Tori knew that it was going to be a bad idea. No not really a bad one a horrible one. But for some unknown reason she had to prove herself.  
"Fine, what do you want me to do?"  
"Pretend to like me" Tori could not believe what she was hearing. That was indeed a horrible idea.  
"Why? You hate me"  
"I never said that and because Beck likes you. It's fine I knew you wouldn't be able to do it. You are too much of a goody two shoes"  
Tori had enough of everybody always telling her that.  
"Fine, there you have it i can be adventurous"  
"We'll see about that Vega" Jade's smirk grew wider As she pulled Tori back to their friends.


End file.
